myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaiden: Head and Tail of the Ouroboros
"Why did I have to be the one to get the groceries..." Jacklynn stated as she stepped out onto the streets. She held a brief hand over her eyes as she gazed into the sky, taking a sigh in the process. Almost in a panic, Jacky checked her arm to see if her band was on, swiftly recalling that she'd been wearing a long-sleeved hoodie today, so the band wasn't quite necessary. In a way though, it always made her feel secure. Jacklynn began her walk from The Insula Avallonis, where she'd lived for practically all her life. One could only imagine the number of celebrities, influencers, and even heroes she'd come across during her stay. Whenever she had the chance, she'd sneak into the lobby to see if she could catch any famous faces wandering around. But today was one of those few days when Jacklynn had to leave the glory of her home to gather sustenance. She pulled open the notepad her mother had given her, a blond hair taped in the front page, the next page cluttered with items to purchase from the store. Realizing she would need a shopping cart to get everything she needed, she got herself one, setting her little handbag inside. Having everything she needed to begin shopping, Jacky made her way through the isles, searching for everything her mother had written on the list. You have to build a moat! The blonde haired mogul screamed at the top of his lungs. Dressed in a suit which caused more than the collective lives of the lowest neighborhood in his native New York. His voice echoed throughout the store from the television on a nearby counter. And fill it with our newest creation. We're planning to roll them out this summer. I'm sorry Mr. Olsen," The camera panned to a light skinned beauty. Her raven hair complimented her porcelain skin. She spoke with power and maturity. "But this is not the dark ages. A moat will not stop them from crossing the border illegally. Plus, the reports of the mutated beast funded by your company is both immoral and a dangerous precedent. Listen here you lil cunt! Brianna looked away from the television. That ape sickened her stomach. How he spoke about women and minorities. The introduction of quirks only worsened the socioeconomic balance, creating an invisible war between the various classes. Lucrative yet dangerous issues became even more complicated. She still had memories of her brother being gunned down...It was for this reason that she grew to love Kathleen Donald. Regardless, today wasn't the day to be a Debbie-Downer. No. She came to get some groceries for her date tonight at the Island Hotel. And although that pig owned that skyscraper, she couldn't deny that he had impeccable taste and business savvy. People recognized the famous Brianna Law. The result of being the top heroine in Texas without a mask which hid her face. Adding onto her famously mysterious quirk, she couldn't be more recognizable. She stopped and waved at a crowd before returning to her shopping spree. Jacklynn looked up and down the isles while searching for the items on the list. For the life of her she couldn't figure out which of these two vegetables before her was a cabbage and which was lettuce. She could've asked for help, but something told her this was common sense she should've known. "When was the last time she even wanted cabbage? And why the hell is bamboo on the list? What store even sells bamboo?" While looking up and down the isles like a lost puppy, Jacky's eyes caught sight of the Pro-Hero, Brianna. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Jacklynn kept herself quiet, yet was clearly excited. She took her cart and pushed it up the isle, secretly trying to get closer to Brianna be looking as natural as possible. Once close enough, she began to speak with a sense of familiarity. "Brianna Law? Hey girl-" Jacky positioned her elbow on the basket, yet the angle caused it to move forward a bit, causing Jacklynn to slip a bit. She quickly, yet awkwardly, regained her composure and pulled the basket back towards her, positioning her elbow properly this time. She blushed with embarrassment as she tried again, "H-hey..", her nervous smile obviously visible. Brianna smirked at her adoring fan. The life of heroics often lead to this. A young rabbit chasing after the full grown jackal! "Hey, how're you?" She lead off, waiting for Jacklynn to introduce herself. "I-I'm good!" Jacklynn responded, awkwardly holding out her hand for a hand shake. "I'm Jacklynn Fitzgerald, huge fan! My mom talks about you all the time, you're by far my favorite heroine!" Brianna shook her hand with a loving smile. "I'm glad to meet a fan. And if you're mother is nearby, I'd love to meet her as well." The ebony heroine noticed Jacklynn's groceries and felt a warm fuzzy feeling. "Where do you go to school? If you don't mind me asking."